Tiger and Titan
by fallenstar2013
Summary: Io and Hibiki are dating? Apparently so... Well, that was sudden! Anyways, Io is getting ready for a date with her beloved boyfriend, but little does she know that Hibiki has a special surprise for her! A Devil Survivor 2 fanfic. Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 (c) Atlus


"Hmmm… which blouse should I wear…?" Io Nitta asked herself as she stood in her underwear in front of the mirror, excited about her date tonight

Suddenly her phone vibrated and a message from her date read, "What's your house number again?

Smiling excitedly, Io replied, "239, and remember to say you're going to the Nitta household and your name ^^" before dropping her phone on her bed and grabbing a black T-shirt that read the word "Titania" in red in the front, and had an image of a powerful woman in armor in the back. As she put on a red short-skirt and red-black stockings to match, and her black boots, the house phone rang.

"Io-chan!" her mother called from downstairs. "Your boyfriend's at the security gate! Hurry up!"

"Coming, Mama!" replied the girl as she hurriedly combed her sand-colored hair, grabbed her purse and her phone, and ran downstairs just in time to see her father greet her date, a tall, thin boy with long, black, messy hair and the bluest eyes imaginable.

"Good evening, Mr. Nitta," greeted Hibiki Kuze politely. "May I come in while we wait for Io?"

"Ah, Hibiki-kun! Sure, come in!" permitted Mr. Nitta as he stepped aside and the boy took a few steps into the house he'd only been in twice before. "Care to eat dinner before you leave?"

"I'd be delighted," said Hibiki with an honest smile that just made him that much more attractive. "Good evening, Mrs. Nitta!"

"Evening, Hibiki-kun," greeted Io's mother happily as she finished preparing dinner. "Io's supposed to be done any minute now."

Io hadn't moved from her spot because every time she saw Hibiki she just froze to admire his looks and demeanors. Ever since she met him on that fateful afternoon at Shibuya train station two months ago and asked him to hang out (with Hibiki's friend Daichi performing a pathetic third-wheel act), she wondered how on earth she ever had the courage to even talk to him. Daichi often said that it was him who got them together, and Hibiki never argued against both theories, since he never remembered that moment clearly. Now she noticed he was wearing his favorite white tiger shirt open, revealing a black tee underneath that read in kanji the word "Survive." His dark blue jeans and black sneakers just added up to make Hibiki look exactly as Io expected him to look like for this date. She finally made her thumping heart quiet down and walked down those stairs, trying to look as beautiful as Hibiki constantly said she was, and entered the dining room just as her boyfriend finished sending a message and sat down next to him.

"H-hi, Hibiki…" she muttered shyly.

"Io-chan!" exclaimed the boy before he hugged her and kissed her cheek gently, making her flush a deep crimson hue. "I just sent Hinako a message saying that I'd go with her and Keita to her pool party next week and I was about to ask your parents here," he nodded to the older couple, who was looking at the youths with something that resembled nostalgia, "if you could come along."

"M-mom…?"

"Sure, Io-chan," allowed Mrs. Nitta with a loving smile before serving dinner. Then she added, "But make sure not to drink too much; I don't wanna hear Hibiki say that you partied too hard."

"I won't, Mom…"

Thirty minutes later, dinner was finished and Hibiki had excused himself to go to the bathroom. Mr. Nitta took his chance to talk to his daughter.

"Listen, Io," he said. "It's not that it looks bad on him or anything, but doesn't he ever comb that hair of his?"

"H-he's had it messier…" answered Io in a low voice, blushing as she remembered one of her favorite dates where they spent the night at Jungo and Airi's place.

"Alright, then," interrupted Hibiki as he returned from the bathroom and he put his arm around Io's shoulders gingerly and asked her, "Ready to leave, Io-chan?"

"Y-yeah," she answered as her parents smiled at the young lovebirds. "We'll be back later, Mom, Dad."

"See you later, Io-chan!" said her mother before she hugged her daughter and bid the pair farewell.

"Bye-bye!" said Hibiki as he and his busty girlfriend left the house. "Ahh, what a pair… So, Io, I got the tickets for the 9 o'clock movie, which leaves time for us to walk around or visit the arcade if you want!"

"I wanna walk around, Hibiki…" said she while eyeing her handsome boyfriend.

"Hai, then let's go… ummm… where to, again?" he smiled with a lost expression that would've made their flaky friend Joe proud.

"Let's visit Tokyo Tower, huh?" Io replied, giggling.

"Good idea! I forgot to hand in Fumi's invitation to Hina-chan's party!"

The couple held hands and walked all the way to the train station and went to Tokyo Tower, where Hibiki pulled out his phone and sent a message. Three minutes later, a certain pair of huge breasts covered in a cheongsam followed by their owner came bouncing towards the boy and girl that were waiting for them. Fumi Kanno smiled creepily at Hibiki and Io, picked up her invitation, and left without a word.

"What was that about?" Io asked after they started their way back.

"She said that she was busy looking for a bathing suit for Makoto… and that she was being monitored by her because Mako doesn't really like swimming…" replied Hibiki, looking over his shoulder to the tower before it disappeared behind the escalator they took.

"Oh, let's go to the movie now, please?" Io pleaded as they got off the train.

"Sure thing, Io-chan," chuckled Hibiki, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and walking to the movie theater. The line to buy the tickets was almost unending, for the movie Io and Hibiki were going to watch was the most expected in the whole summer; fortunately, Hibiki had predicted this and now the couple was standing in the waiting line, chatting about what they expected to happen in the movie. The clock on the movie theater struck nine, and the line started advancing towards the theater. After Hibiki and Io bought popcorn and took their seats near the center of the theater, the commercials started rolling, and fifteen minutes later the movie finally started. Hibiki and Io were eating popcorn or, rather, Io was taking a few bites every now and then while Hibiki happily hogged the snack. Io liked it when Hibiki hogged popcorn because it made him look like a little boy, and soon enough the X-Large bag they had bought was only half-full. Io looked at her boyfriend and held his hand gently as he took a little break from eating. Hibiki looked back and kissed Io in the cheek.

Suddenly, he stood up and handed the bag to the sandy-haired girl and muttered "Bathroom," as he hurriedly left the theater and left her sitting alone and befuddled. Io kept watching the movie for the next minute until a text message made her phone vibrate on her lap. She quickly read the sender's name and noticed the message was from her boyfriend and it read, "Aren't you gonna eat more popcorn?"

Confused, she looked at the bag of popcorn and noticed a little paper stuck in the middle. Curious, she took it out, unfolded it, and used the light from her phone to read the katakana written on it before gasping in surprise. Twenty seconds later, Hibiki returned to his seat and, unable to control herself, Io grabbed his face and smashed her lips into his, kissing him deeply.

For Hibiki had written the word "Koishiteru" on the paper, which roughly translated to "I want to spend my life with you."

* * *

**Well, there you have it: our first Devil Survivor 2 fanfic. Hope you guys enjoyed the story, and sorry if you think we could've done better on the story. Heck, I hope I can improve in anything; writing in the same style all the time tends to get boring. Also, I don't really know Japanese; I just went with the "generic translations" provided by Facebook, Tumblr, Google Images and, hilariously enough, Google Translate. So if you think the last sentence could be changed, let me know.**

**Klaus**


End file.
